And All the While I Lay Sleeping
by Zepora2276
Summary: I am no longer Zelda. I have fallen from my home, all that I had known, and all that I love. But I fear not. Because one day, we will be reunited. The one I love and myself. And after all that has happened, I know that deep inside, I am still his Zelda. This is a story of Zelda that takes place right after she falls to the surface. All Zelda POV.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

I held on to his hand for my life. I felt the force pull me harder and harder. It was so strong that I couldn't reach my other hand up to his. My whole body turned against me as it gave in to the tornado behind me; but my hand still stayed grasped in his.

I felt tears rise up in my eyes, and when I spoke, I could hardly recognize my own voice. I felt blood rushing down my face from the gash made by my loftwing's talon when she fell.

Link began to scream. His voice was a jumbled up mix of words: Something between my name and someone else's. I didn't have time to think about what he was trying to say. We were both too scared.

I felt my arm begin to ache. Pain shot down my arm from my shoulder. I felt myself start to lose consciousness due to the pain. Yet, still, I hung on to his hand. I couldn't let go. Slowly, my arm began to get weak. It felt as if it was going to be pulled right off. I heard it crack, and what felt like pain before became equivalent to a mere paper cut once I felt the horrid agony that followed the noise. In sheer terror, I felt my fingers begin to release.

Link screamed harder upon my slipping. And all of the sudden, I fell.

I felt the wind whipping around me. I extended my hand up to him as I fell helplessly. Everything around me seemed too slow.

I watched as he dove towards me. I wanted to tell him to stop. I wanted to cry out and tell him to save himself. I wanted to tell him it was okay. I was okay. And I loved him.

But no words came out, and soon, the only thing I saw through the dirt and wind was his limp body flying.

I was falling. He was falling. I would hit the ground and die. And he soon would too. And we would lie side by side.

Only I didn't die.

I fell faster and faster to the surface. The clouds surrounded me and I could not see anything. I was falling through what I assumed was the cloud barrier. The fog engulfed me. I felt so alone.

Suddenly, a piercing light blinded me. It was the sun. As I neared the surface, the sunlight began to unnaturally gather around me. It immersed me and I felt myself begin to slow. I was showered in light. I looked down just in time to see the hard ground underneath me before smashing into/onto it.

I'm dead. I must be dead. There's no way I survived. And this feeling is much too new to be life. But it was life. Soon I felt the pain of my arm and my belt puncturing my side. I opened my eyes to get my bearings. My hands were still clenched around my harp. I looked around, not believing what I saw.

There were trees everywhere. The ground was hard and felt deep. The land was so vast. A warm breeze hit my skin. A thousand different smells were around me that my brain couldn't register. This land was new and extremely different from anything I knew. But I couldn't shake this feeling that I was home.

Suddenly my brain began to fully awaken. I realized this wasn't my home, and I wasn't familiar with this place because there had been no way to get here. Where was my home? Where had I come from before? Who was I when I was there?

I wracked my brain for answers. I looked up at the sky for some reason.

Wait. Sky. Sky—Skyloft.

I heard a strange little chirping noise beside me. A small bird hopped its way toward me.

Bird. My bird. My loftwing.

Thousands of words and answers began to pour into my brain. I felt a pain on my face that I just now noticed. I put my hand up to it to feel a gash on my skin. How did that get there?

All at once I relived the scene.

A boy with long blonde hair whipping around his face and piercing blue eyes stared at me. His eyes were the color of the sky, and were outlined with a deep blue, the color of the deeper waters in Skyloft. He was smiling at me. At the thought of him, my heart began to pound.

Link. My best friend. Link, whose eyes lit up with excitement when he got an idea. Link, who could wield a sword like no one else in Skyloft. Link, the boy who soared on his loftwing with immeasurable skill. Link, the boy whom I loved.

I remembered riding alongside him on my precious loftwing, the giant tornado that threw me off, and then dangling from Link's hand as he begged for me not to let go.

I've hit the surface. For some reason I lived. But where was he? I recalled him diving after me on his bird before he too, was thrown off by the unnatural force from the tornado. I prayed I wouldn't look over to find him near me, lying dead on the ground, as I should have been… and still should be.

I looked around momentarily, my eyes searching for anything to do with him, or anything to do with me getting home.

Instead of Link, I found a woman. An old woman with a long braid swinging in front of her stood before me. She said nothing, only stared at me. I watched her with amazement, taking in the sight of the temple behind her. Something about it seemed so familiar.

Her voice snapped me out of my wonder and amazement.

"A traveler from the sky," she started. "It seems your long awaited arrival has taken place at last."

"I'm sorry?" I questioned.

"Yet, you reached this land in a manner you should not have. Tell me child, how did you arrive here?"

I had no idea what this woman was talking about. But, she asked how I got here, so I suppose I should tell her. I began to tell her of the horrible tornado and my descent to the surface. She stood, listening to me intently. When I finally finished, she paused for a long time before speaking.

"You landed on this ground in a shower of light. The goddess clearly had a hand in your survival. For had the task of the giant storm been carried out successfully, you would not be here."

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am, but I don't know anything you're talking about." I said trying to sound polite. I was screaming internally. Although, I couldn't shake one feeling: excitement.

Still, I continued protesting to her.

"I don't understand. I'm not supposed to be here. I just need a way home. Why did that tornado take _me_?"

The woman stared at me for a long time.

"Come my dear. We have much to discuss. Only then will all your questions be answered."

I hesitantly (and reluctantly) got up, and followed her as she indicated for me to. As I walked I was in pain. It hurt all over, especially my arm. I held back tears as I entered the temple.

I was in too much pain to really take it in. But I did stop momentarily to survey the beautiful sight. The temple, which appeared to have once been stone, was covered in moss, and sunlight shown in through the ceiling. However, I noticed that as I walked, it seemed to follow me. No matter where I stood I found myself being under the sun.

But that wasn't my concern at the time. My face had dried blood on it and my arm dangled loosely at my side. I looked at my hand for a moment, reliving the horrid scene of gripping Link's. The hand I held so many times being my lifeline. It was hard to believe that the last thing my hand touched was his own. At least, before it hit the ground in the dirt.

"You are injured." The old woman said to me, her eyes scanning me up and down. It was all I could do to not spit some sarcastic remark at her. Did she really _just_ now notice the blood on my face and the abnormal position of my arm?

"Yes," I said shakily.

She motioned for me to come closer to her. I did as she commanded and then sat down on the mossy ground under the sun. She walked over to the corner of the temple and pulled out a bottle. Within it was a strange potion I had never seen before. It was nothing like the usual ones sold at the Bazaar back home.

I realized I actually remembered something. The more I sat thinking, the more I realized my consciousness had come back to me and I was fully aware of the situation. It felt good to regain my sanity.

Although, arrival of realization of the situation brought with it the realization of the fact that Link could be in serious trouble. Or dead. But I refused to believe the latter.

The woman's voice broke my train of thought, which I was actually thankful for.

"Drink this. It will heal most of your injuries. As for your arm, I can't make any promises. It will, however, numb the pain for a while. As well as heal your face completely."

"Thank you," I responded.

I drank the potion eagerly and immediately began to feel the wounds cool down and soothe. I thanked the goddess for whatever mystical stuff was in the strange drink. I let out a sigh of relief, to which the old woman smiled in return. She then sat down beside me. I was surprised of her physical ability given she looked to be extremely elderly.

"Now, as I told you before, I have sat here for many years waiting for your arrival," she finally said.

"What do you mean? How did you know I was supposed to arrive here?" I asked her.

"It was foretold by the goddess herself that young girl, the spirit maiden, shall descend from the sky in a shower of light. And when she comes, she shall be closely followed by the hero, who is likeness in youth. Together, the two shall bring forth a piercing light, and banish the shadow of apocalypse from the land."

My heart stopped at the mention of a young hero. My mind raced with a million questions.

"I don't believe I understand. What about this young hero?"

The woman looked up at the sky through the hole in the ceiling.

"Yes," she said, ignoring my question. "He shall be here soon."

"Who is 'he'?" I persisted.

"There is no time for questions, young one. We must hurry. The cloud of evil will soon be upon us if we do not pursue the goal, and now."

"Wait a second," I said, feeling my anxiety rise. "I don't know where I am, and I don't even know who you are. I thank you for healing my injuries, but I must tell you, I don't have any idea of what you're talking about, and my only concern to is to find my friend."

My voice rose with each word. The old woman stared at me, more sternly this time.

"The goddess has chosen you, Zelda. You are Hylia reborn. And, no matter how hard you try, you cannot deny the path in front of you."

I stopped for a moment, shocked by what she said.

"I am not Hylia. I am Zelda. And you have the wrong person." I enunciated every word extremely harshly, fed up with the whole situation. But before I could leave, the woman's next sentence stopped me dead in my tracks.

"You heard the calls, didn't you?"

I stopped and turned to her. So someone really was calling out to me. Part of me wanted to point my finger in Link's face for a moment and brag about how right I had been. But then I remembered where I was.

"How did you know about that?" I stammered out.

"Any normal human from the sky would've exhibited anything but what you did, child. You are a curious one. You are strong and bold, not intimidated by the unknown. Just like the goddess herself, yes? Your appearance is closely related to that of Her Grace. You are she."

As she spoke, I realized that part of what she said was true. I was curious. I was curious as to what this land held. As for looking like the goddess, I didn't know about that.

I decided to humor the woman for a moment, just to see what I was supposed to do.

"So say I am the 'goddess reborn', as you say. What do I do then?"

The woman smiled. I was fairly certain she was thinking I was going to buy into this whole façade.

"You want to be reunited with your friend, yes?"

I felt the sarcastic smirk fly off my face in an instant. How did she know everything about me?

"Yes…" I said, hesitantly.

"Only until you take up your burden as the goddess will you see him," she responded.

"And if I don't take on said burden?"

"Then this land shall be destroyed, and all the inhabitants in it. Including your dear one. And all shall be ruled by evil."

I swallowed hard, wondering if what she said was true. On one hand, I had the strong assumption that it wasn't. Our land in Skyloft had been peaceful for hundreds of years. However, I had only been on this land for about forty-five minutes, so I doubt I have the right to say anything about it, although it looked peaceful. But on the other hand, what if it was true? The woman spoke again, snapping me out of my thought.

"Your kingdom needs you. Future generations need you. And he needs you. Come, Zelda. Don the dress of the goddess and set out to purify your body. Only then will you remember who you are. I ask that you at least try. Soon, you will obtain the memories of the goddess herself, and all will be revealed to you."

I wanted to slap myself for believing her. But I did. (consider revising- it sounds like she ends up slapping herself anyway heheh)

However, it was only the thought of Link needing me that pushed me over the edge. I was hesitant up until the point she mentioned him. And I will do everything in my power to help him. And to be with him.

"Alright," I said courageously. "I will go."

The old woman smiled at me, and I found myself smiling back.

Soon, I was outside wearing a long white dress. It was beautiful, with long sleeves that hung loose by my hands. The collar was cut out in intricate designs, with my pale skin showing through. My hair was untied, leaving it flowing down my back. I cradled my harp, the same one from home. For some reason, it brought me comfort. I stood before two doors opening into a lush, green forest, which was Faron Woods.

"Now remember," the old woman told me. "Faron Woods is covered with monsters. No matter what, you run. When you reach the clearing in the forest, you should find the Kikwi leader, Bucha. Should you run into trouble, seek him."

I nodded nervously, hoping I would never have to seek his help.

"Also," she continued, "when you reach the depths of the forest, that is when you are close to the temple. Find your way through. Let the goddess guide you. Listen to your instincts. Trust in your strengths, child. You have great physical abilities."

"What if I get captured?" I asked her, scared.

"He will come," she assured me. "Trust."

I nodded at her, and slowly took a step forward toward the forest, the woman watching me as I went.

"Your Grace!"

I turned to her upon hearing her call. I actually answered to her referring to me as 'Your Grace'.

"When you reach the spring, play the ballad. All will be revealed to you in time. Do not despair."

I nodded back to her, indicating I heard her words. Gathering every smidgen of courage I had, I made my way into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, here is my first chapter of my new story. It corresponds to my first story, Always Be Your Zelda. Which, by the way, I am still writing. I just wanted to try my hand at a bit of Zelda POV. So tell me what you think of this chapter, and if I should continue this story as well. Side note: I know this first chapter isn't really all that exciting. So I'm sorry for that. But I guess we can't just jump right into the climax of the story. Anyway, I will make it more interesting as time goes on IF anyone thinks I should continue. So please, don't hesitate to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Temple in the Woods

I steadily made my way through this place known as Faron Woods. Had I not been notified about the monsters around, I would've strolled through the area without a care in the world. The grass was green and the sky was blue, the sun shown through the trees, and colorful flowers sprinkled the ground. I stopped for a moment to admire the beauty of the place. In the distance I could make out giant waterfalls that poured into a pool. A stream flowed gently beside me. I felt the most peaceful I had in quite some time.

But a monster interrupted my peaceful state all too soon. A bright red deformed pig creature raced in front of me. The vile thing screamed in a manner I was not expecting. It was high and shrill. Had I not been so terrified I probably would have been humored at it. But the beast pulled out a giant knife and slashed at me. I jumped back, evading his strike. Angered by his miss, the animal slashed at me again. I realized I was at a disadvantage with nothing to protect myself with. But the monster's hand was up, leaving a perfect space for me to slide under. I took the opportunity of escape and ran with it. Literally; I rolled under its arm and turned around quick enough to kick its legs out from under it. The monster fell and rolled, and I took off running in the other direction.

Laughing to myself at my success, I continued to run deeper into the forest, hoping I would come up on the Skyview Temple soon. Unfortunately I only met one of the ugly beasts again. The things stood about a foot taller than me, but they were quite unintelligent.

Another monster approached me. I told myself to keep it together and only try to get away, and to push on. The beast took out his knife and began to attack. I dodged a couple, but this one gave me no opportunity to roll behind it. The monster took the weapon and slashed horizontally.

Frustrated, and frankly, scared, at this point, I decided it was time to take more drastic action. I dodged in the opposite direction the monster sliced, leaving me behind his arm. I grabbed the disgusting arm and swung it over me before bringing the elbow of it down hard on my shoulder. I heard a crack, then the scream from the beast. I brought it over my next shoulder and did the same thing. This time, the animal finally dropped his weapon. I took the opportunity to turn and knee it in the abdomen before pushing it down on the ground. Realizing he was preoccupied and didn't appear to be getting up soon, I grabbed his giant knife and took off. At least now I was armed.

_I'm not a fighter; I'm not like Link_. I'm going to have to approach this with stealth and speed, I thought to myself as I ran.

I was so lost in thought while I ran that I didn't even notice the strange plant creature in front of me. I didn't stop quickly enough though. I ran right into the little plant in front of me and tripped. I rolled over and got up quickly, afraid I was in for another fight.

Only I was completely wrong. I threw my hands up to guard my face, but when I stopped to get my bearings, I realized there wasn't even anything in front of me. Confused, I looked down to find what I found out was a Kikwi, the inhabitants of the forest that the old woman told me about. The little thing was so frightened by my presence it couldn't even hold a conversation with me. After calming him down and convincing him I wasn't going to eat him (or slay him with my newly obtained weapon), he finally began to talk to me.

"I am Machi, kwee," it said.

"Hi there. I'm Zelda," I replied, already growing to like the little guy.

"I must say, Miss Zelda, you gave me quite a fright," he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"There have been so many monsters around lately. All of my other fellow Kikwi members have scattered throughout the forest. My leader is probable worried sick!" The Kikwi said to me. I began to wonder about the strange and sudden appearance of the monsters in the woods. I was also curious as to where Machi's leader, Bucha, was.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Machi. But tell me, why are there so many monsters around lately? And where is your leader," I inquired.

"We don't know. One day, they just came in, swinging their swords and refused to leave. We kikwi aren't made to fight!"

"I know what you mean," I answered, speaking from experience.

"As for our leader," he continued, "he is usually sitting on a hill under a tree over in that direction." Machi said, pointing to where I might find him.

I stood up from where I had knelt to see Machi. I needed to get to this leader to find out how far I was from the temple.

"Well, thank you, Machi. I should probably—"

I was cut off by what sounded like a heard running toward us. And then from around the corner, a pack of the red monsters came headed right for us, swinging their swords and shouting.

I realized they were moving too quick for Machi to escape. I had to help him. In a state of panic, I picked Machi up and held him under my arm.

"Hang on, Machi!" I yelled at him, letting him know I would help him. Quickly, I threw him up onto a ledge. It was too high for the monsters to reach, and there was no visible way up there.

"Stay there! Don't worry!" I yelled.

"Oh, oh thank you kwee! Be safe, Miss Zelda! Find my leader, he will help you!" Machi called.

I was already running in the direction Machi had pointed to find this leader. But the monsters were catching up to me. I knew I could't take them all on, even though I did have a weapon. There were four of them, with four weapons. I turned around to see one already close on me. Taking the short moment I had, I threw the knife and watched as it flew straight into the monster. It fell immediately. I ran to retrieve my weapon, but the others were already close. I wouldn't have time to get it before they'd surround me.

Now weaponless, I found saw a tree and decided it was my only way of safety. I scurried up it as quickly as possible. I hoped they didn't know how to climb. To my satisfaction, they didn't.

I held on to the tree as they surrounded it. I continued to climb higher and higher. When the leaves concealed me more, I noticed the heavy fruits it bore. I pulled one off of the branch. I realized maybe I wasn't unarmed after all.  
I took a fruit, and threw it down with all my might. To my surprise, I actually hit one of the monsters below in the head. It fell to the ground, knocked out by the impact. I continued doing this to the other three that ran around the tree. When all the monsters were stunned, I took the opportunity to swing downward from branch to branch.

When I hit the ground, I continued running. Suddenly, I felt a vine snap on to my leg. In sheer terror, I screamed. I didn't think it mattered, because something had a hold of me, and I was certain it was an enemy.

The vine pulled me straight up, and dropped me on the ground above it. When I looked up, I realized I was lying in front of what had to be Bucha. The larger version of the Kikwi I met earlier stared down at me in amazement.

"You outran all of those monsters, kweeee?" He asked me in a low voice.

I only stared back in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Bucha, leader of the Kikwis."

"Oh thank the goddess, I've found you!" I shouted, genuinely excited. I continued to talk before the Kikwi started asking questions. I was in a hurry.

"Please, please sir, you must point me in the direction of the temple in the forest. Am I close?"

Bucha almost seemed amused by my question.

"I'm sorry little one, but it's nearly impossible to get through to the temple. There are too many monsters. What are you anyway?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm a girl! A human girl, thank you!" I responded, again, shocked. Had he really never seen a human?

"Well, human girl—"

"Zelda," I corrected.

"Well, Zelda," Bucha continued, "the temple is over in the deep woods. It's about a mile that way. I sure don't mind telling you though that it'll be tough getting through there. The forest is crawling with monsters, and you're not even able to protect yourself!"

"I made it this far…," I said, feeling insulted.

"Look Mr. Kikwi," I started, holding back my anger, "I thank you for picking me up and getting me away from those dreadful things. But I really should get going. I am on a mission. I will be fine, thank you."

"Those dreadful things are called Bokoblins, and they aren't even as bad as it gets, kwee!"

"Well, I still have a bit of courage left," I answered.

"I strongly advise you remain here until they leave, Miss Zelda!" Bucha told me, authoritative.

I don't know why, but the comment sort of made me mad. Not only was I on this mission that I, frankly, didn't know a thing about, but this oversized Kikwi was standing in my way. Not even standing, actually. Lying. I had to get in that temple, and soon. The quicker I did, the quicker I would find out what was going on. And the quicker I could see Link. Or maybe I could help him. Either way, I had to get there.

I looked around for a way of escape. I didn't want to be disrespectful to Bucha, because he was just trying to help, but I knew he wouldn't let me leave.  
To my satisfaction, I found a long, skinny branch lying on the ground. I picked it up and examined it. It wasn't sharp, and was fairly flexible. I knew my idea was crazy, but I also knew it was the only way I could get past Bucha. Besides, it was better than jumping out of the tree and potentially injuring him and myself.

I backed up to the edge of the spot we were atop of. Then, holding the branch above my head, I raced my way toward him. I planted the branch on his enormous belly and felt myself be flung off the branch. I threw my hands out in front of me to roll, just as Link had taught me to do once in the sparring hall.  
Just as he had promised, I landed straight up on my feet. I didn't even stop to look back at Bucha. I heard him call my name once, but I still kept running in the direction of the temple.

I ran for what felt like an eternity, dodging what monsters I could. I found out they were fairly easy to outrun. My feet hurt, which could've had something to do with me falling from the sky a few hours earlier. I decided not to think about the pain or the stitch in my side from running. Instead, I thanked the goddess for all those times Link and I ran around Skyloft, never even stopping to take a breath.

I came to a halt when I found that the ground was conveniently missing throughout the area of the deep woods. I thought it was nearly impossible to reach the temple, which I now see from where I stood. Of course I couldn't just walk into it. There would have to be some obstacle wouldn't there?

I noticed that there was ground along a cliff and under a ledge. I climbed it fairly easily and made my way across a lot quicker than I had originally expected.  
I grabbed on to a nearby tree branch and swung my way down. The goddess dress I was wearing was really beginning to get in my way. I didn't understand why I had to wear it. The woman in the temple said "all would be revealed to me" whenever I made it to the temple spring. I hoped one of those things would be the reasoning behind my attire, because it was hindering me more than anything.

I made my way up the stairs to the temple. It was a large stone building with three separate staircases, all leading to the same stone ledge which contained the door to the inside of the temple. The temple itself was tall, but once I studied it closer I realized the roof was just a giant awning over the whole thing, which made up most of its height. So where was the rest of the temple? If it was only one room I had to get through, then this would be simple.

I walked up the steps, remembering I was in a hurry, and approached the door. It was sealed with a cage-like structure in front of it, preventing me from lifting it up to enter.

I looked around for a sign of how to unlock it. There seemed to be nothing around that was abnormal. But then, I spotted it. Above the door, a brightly-colored crystal switch hung from a metal holder.

I recognized it from the ancient texts I had read in my father's study long ago.

_My father…_

My stomach ached at the thought of him. So much had happened since I fell that I didn't even think about how worried he must be. I wondered what he was doing right now. They probably thought I was dead. All of them, including Link.

I felt my heart sink even more at the thought of him. Where is he? What is he doing right now? Is he searching for me?  
The more I thought of him, the more I missed him. I missed his charming smile. I missed watching him shove his long blonde hair out of his face. I missed those striking blue eyes. They were wild, captivating me with every stare.

I felt my face heat up thinking about all the times those eyes had winked at me. It happened more and more, lately. I would catch him staring at me, or just smiling as I talked. This, of course, made me smile and probably blush. I was cursed with a rather sensitive face that blushed all too easily, even when I wasn't embarrassed. But with that being said, I'm sure he had figured out my feelings for him by now.

Suddenly I began to feel lonely and somewhat depressed. I shook the feeling off quickly. I had a task ahead of me, and I was going to do everything in my power to accomplish it. The quicker I did, the quicker I'd be reunited with those I love.

I focused my mind back to the switch in front of me. I had to figure out how to hit it with something.

I looked around for anything I could throw. In a nearby tree, I saw little nuts on the branches. I ran over to it and climbed up. Gathering a handful of them, I made my way back over to the temple door.

Above the staircases, large stone archways stood. I told myself to access my climber's side and latch on to the stone. It was hard to climb, especially considering my arm was still injured, but I made my way to the top of the arch so that I was eye level with the switch. I held on to the archway with my left hand as I leaned my body out as far as I could. I took one of the seeds and threw it at the switch. My arm hurt at the motion, but I told myself to ignore it and keep moving.

To my satisfaction, the cage lifted. I almost cheered in happiness, but I remembered the Bokoblins surrounding the area. Instead, I silently leapt off of the building, my new sandals making a light tapping noise on the stone beneath them.

I walked up to the door and lifted it up. It was rather heavy, but somehow I managed to lift it over my head. It locked in place momentarily, giving me the chance to run in, before slamming back on the ground. I heard the cage slide back over the door, which completely terrorized me. I swallowed hard and decided to press on.

I wasn't quite prepared for the sight in front of me. There was a long staircase that descended quite a ways down.  
But how could it go down? Wasn't I already on the ground?

It occurred to me that the temple was underground instead of above. The thought completely floored me. I had never heard of anything being under the ground before. But in Skyloft, the ground didn't go down as far as this one did, so it seemed possible, even if it still shocked me.

I gulped and started down the staircase. I would've given anything for Link to have been at my side. In fact, if he was, I might have found the adventure quite fun.

But he wasn't here. I was alone and in danger. I pushed the fear away as I continued to walk deeper into the eerie temple.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you all for the reviews last time. It's the only reason I kept writing! So here is chapter 2. I plan to move through this a little quicker though, although I do have more in store for our little spirit maiden. Anyway, please please PLEASE review and let me know what you think. And if I should continue of course. Hope you all like it. And, as always, thank you for reading.** **Also, big thanks to The Supreme again for revising my chapters and helping me make this story better. Remember to check back for more, I'll be updating again soon. I've already written chapter 3, so expect it up soon. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Temple Spring and Memories

I had finally made my way through the temple. After hours of climbing, throwing things, and outrunning monsters, I had finally reached the end. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was following me the whole time. I didn't dare sleep with a potential predator on my trail.

I opened the last door of the temple, which revealed a staircase leading up above the ground.

When I reached the top, a door stood between me and the outdoors. Inscribed on the door was a carving of what I recognized as the Triforce. As I approached it, the Triforce began to light up. It started glowing the closer I got to it. I was quite curious as to why my presence activated it, but when I reached out to touch it, the door disappeared. I gasped at the magic of it, and then stepped outside.

I breathed in a breath of fresh air. It felt so good to be out of there. I was extremely tired, and my arm was screaming.

I forgot about the pain temporarily when I saw the beautiful sight before me.

An aisle of stone was laid before me. It went for a few yards before turning into a staircase ascending to a platform. Large stone pillars lined the aisle, with shallow water completely surrounding the area. Six small waterfalls poured into the little pool around me. I heard the little birds chirping, which made me smile. As I walked up the staircase, I felt the sunlight hit my face. The platform stood a few feet above the water, allowing me to have a full view of my surroundings. Four stone pillars stood around me, and in front of me, matching stepping stone platforms were lined up in the water, leading to a smaller version of the Statue of the Goddess.

The area was beautiful. I was taken aback by the tranquility of the place, just outside the scariest place I have ever been in. Cliffs surrounded the quaint little spot, leaving me to wonder how I would exit this place when my task was finished.

I snapped myself out of my gaze and tried to recall what the old woman told me to do. I pulled out my harp and began to strum the Ballad of the Goddess.  
To my surprise, I felt my eyes tear up slightly when I was done with the song. I was flooded with memories of the morning of the Wing Ceremony, which was really only about two days ago. Could my life really have taken such a turn in mere days?  
I pushed my emotions aside again. I couldn't think about that now.

I got down on my knees and knelt in front of the Goddess Statue as the old woman had instructed me to. I recited the prayer I had memorized.  
"Goddess guiding me at the edge of time, I ask for your help in my journey ahead. I pray that you reveal your plans to me. I thank you for the wisdom you hath bestowed upon me."

Almost instantaneously, my head felt hazy. I began to get a pounding headache, much like the one I had when the tornado showed up. I put my palms to my temples, praying the pain would stop soon. I shut my eyes tight.

Only when I did, I didn't see darkness. As if I was watching someone else's life play out in front of me; I was hit with a million different scenes, each lasting only seconds.

I saw a loftwing. It was bright red, just like Link's. It soared over me in its majestic flight.

Then I saw what I figured must be the Hero. He was garbed in green, with a bright and shining sword raised skyward. He was quite handsome. He wielded the blade he held with such skill and grace.

The scene changed from the powerful hero to a man I hated upon sight. He stood three feet above the hero. His skin was grey and black. The most outlandish part was his hair. I realized that it wasn't actually even hair, but fire. The flames licked and burned behind him as his fighting eyes scanned the area. I felt them meet my own. He smiled a cruel smile before taking his sword and thrusting it into the hero's side. I felt myself screaming in sheer horror. For some reason, I knew the hero was trying to protect me.

I was now standing in a temple, one that looked strangely familiar. A girl, whose skin, hair, and eyes were blue, bowed to me before twirling up in a shimmering light and disappearing into a sword.

And then, they were over. The memories stopped and my mind was returned to the present. I raised a hand to my forehead to feel sweat running down it. My headache was gone and I felt my senses reawakening.

_What in the Din's fire just happened?_

Before I could comprehend the memories that just filled my mind, a beam of light descended upon me. It was the same light that slowed me the day of my fall. I felt its warmth, and I was actually happy for a brief moment.

It continued to surround me until I couldn't see my surroundings anymore. I could only see a golden light, almost the color of my hair, in every direction.  
Then the light started to dissipate. But when it did, I was no longer in front of the spring. I had been transported back to the Sealed Temple where I first appeared on this strange land.

I turned around to see the old woman still sitting in her spot, smiling at me.

"What…what just happened?" I asked her, out of breath by the shock.

"You have been returned here. The goddess teleported you between places," she answered.

"I'm sorry," I responded, "teleported?"

"Indeed, Your Grace," she said.

I decided to just accept it. I didn't want to waste time asking questions about this mysterious teleporting business when I had just been given horrible memories.

"Alright then. That seems quite impossible, but so did falling from the sky and surviving."

"Anyway," I continued, "what happened to my brain a few moments ago?"

"After you prayed the prayer?" She asked, still smiling. I found nothing amusing.

"You prayed for all to be revealed, did you not?" She continued.

"Well, yes. I did. But what was all that?"

"Those were memories, Your Majesty. You possess the memories of the Goddess… at least, some of them. More will be transferred to you as you move further in your journey," she answered calmly.

"So, all those things I saw, were real? They really happened?" I asked her, feeling myself shudder at the thought of the Hero being killed.

"Correct."

"Oh, dear Farore…" I felt myself feel dizzy again. Whether from fatigue or shock, I don't know.

"You have done well to make it this far on your own," the old woman said.

"Thank you. But I have to ask, is it possible that I could rest for a while? I don't think I can take much more of this before I get some sleep," I replied.

"Absolutely. Feel free to rest, but only for a while. I will tend to your injuries while you do. Drink this potion. It will slightly sedate you while I work," she said, handing me a potion she pulled out from behind her cloak.

"Even heroines need rest, Your Grace," she said before I drank it.

"I suppose you're right," I replied, gratefully taking the potion. I was eager to sleep.

I tossed my head back and downed the whole thing quickly. Immediately, I felt myself feel heavy and limp. I closed my eyes and let the magic potion take me under.

For the next few hours, I only dreamed. I dreamt of war, turmoil, and my Hero. Even in my subconsciousness, I prayed he would come.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is really short, sorry. But I wanted to go ahead and put what I had out there while I worked on some more stuff. I figured it was a fairly good stopping point for the time though. Anyway, thanks for the updates on the last two chapters. Without them I wouldn't be continuing. But I really want to hear what you guys think of this one as well. Is it progressing alright? I know I moved through the dungeon quickly, but as my friend The Supreme said, dungeons are really made for games. I would agree. I gave an insight to Zelda's cleverness in the last chapter, and she basically would've done the same stuff in the dungeon. But I digress. Hope you all enjoyed this one, be sure to let me know what you think, (good or bad). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
